Mainframe Insanity
by CrimsonKou
Summary: What do you get when you mix Natsuki and a laptop on strike? Insanity of course! AN: The rating will go up when I write the lemon for this story. I am aware there are many errors in this fic. Once OST is in a lull, I will edit this one to perfection.
1. Then there was glitching

Well I was going to have my first fic be on a more serious level but sadly my word program froze on me and I lost the whole thing. Anyway I based this fic off of my horrible luck. Auto-save is a lie I tell you...

**WARNING:** There is a lot of heavy language in this fic so if you're not cool with that you shouldn't go any further. Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** No sadly I don't own Mai-HiME (but I do own the other awesome stuff I'll be mentioning). But if I did you can bet there'd be more explosions and a heavy dose of yuri too.

**Mainframe Insanity**

"Nooooooo!"

The blood curdling scream could be heard echoing throughout the dorms.

"What the hell Natsuki! Are you practicing to try out for a crappy soap opera!" A certain busty redhead stated while picking up what was left of the cup that had just lost it's battle with gravity.

"I lost it Mai! The whole fucking thing! Three days of work all gone..." Cried a very forlorn bluenette.

"You know last I checked I'm not Chie the all powerful gossip queen, so can you please tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"Well, you know how I haven't really been able to make it to school all that much this year" Natsuki began explaining while scratching the back of her head, "So Shizuru managed to help me cut a deal with Sakomizu to try to get some credits by writing some essays for the classes I'm close to failing. Well I nearly had the last one done before this stupid machine decided to go all fun-house mirror on me." She finished while giving the computer her all purpose 'Kuga death glare'.

"You know trying to glare that laptop into submission isn't going to help get your essays back." Mai said with a smirk.

"Damn, your right, I should just throw this piece of shit out the window." Natsuki answered with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't! That's my laptop remember. You know the one I'm letting you borrow since yours and the rest of your apartment became a small demilitarized zone." Mai got out quickly trying to spare her laptop the fate of her cup.

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell am I going to do? I've only got two days before I have turn this stuff in!" Natsuki said while massaging her temples.

"Well you could always ask Fujino-san for help getting caught up again." Mai said in a soothing tone.

Natsuki tried desperately to hold back a rising blush with no luck. "W-well, Shizuru told me since she helped me get at least this much consideration that if I needed any more help I should know how to '_ask_' her nicely."

"Okay... So what's the problem then?"

"NO, no! You don't get it Mai! When she said '_ask_' she was standing really close with a scary look in her eye." Natsuki stated firmly. _'The whole lip licking thing she did while saying that didn't really leave me thinking asking for more help would involve very many words...'_

"Hmm, seems to me like you're pretty screwed... One way or the other." Mai said smiling like a demented clown.

"Oi! Cut the crap Mai! I've got a serious situation here! If you don't help me I swear I'll pour liquid cat-nip on you and set Mikoto loose." Natsuki snapped back with her level five death glare mark two.

"You wouldn't..." Mai said while running a nose bleed worthy scene in her head.

"Do you really want to take that chance? Remember, I know where you live." Natsuki said while giving her trustworthy 'I am so serious look'.

Mai gulped before answering, "Fine, but if you ever bring that up again I'll pour your precious mayo all over your lingerie collection."

"Fair enough... so what do you think we can do to try to get my essays back on track?"

Natsuki and Mai both sat at the table trying to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Why don't we just go ask Yukino-san to dig though my laptop to try and get your files out? I mean she is the computer wiz of the group." Mai said after an hour of plotting.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. But we can't just ask her out right since she'll either be with Haruka or Shizuru since she _is_ learning how to take over her position before she leaves."

"Yeah, asking her in front of Haruka-san would be like telling a secret thru a blow-horn." Mai agreed.

"That and they're always in the damn student counsel room these days and going in there will kind of defeat the purpose." Natsuki said with a scowl.

"What you guys need is a distraction."

"..."

"God damn it spider! How the hell did you get in here!" Natsuki yelled embarrassment showing on her heated cheeks.

"Hey, I heard plotting mutt. You know how I love plotting… and your discomfort of course." Nao said with a lopsided grin.

"You know what? I don't even want to know how you got into my room." Mai said with an exasperated sigh. _'This is gonna be a pain. I can feel __it already.'_

"Well it seems to me like you guys need some help, but you know it's gonna cost you." Nao continued like it was no big thing.

"What the hell could you possibly want spider? Don't you get everything you need out of those hentai you mess with?" Natsuki said a little concerned that this was not going to be a cheap 'service'. _'She's up to something I can smell it. Damn, I really am a mutt if I can pick it up that way!' _

"Yeah well things are a little slow these days. What with the whole nun gig and I'm pretty sure the sheep are still out to try and get some revenge. So with that in mind I've decided to lay low for a bit to let the stock have some false sense of security." Nao explained while pulling out her trustworthy nail file and making herself comfortable at the table.

_'I know I'm going to probably regret this but desperate times call for desperate measures I guess. I can't give Shizuru the chance to hold this over my head, even though it might turn out to be kinda fun... Wait a minute! Did I just think that! Oh Kami! I definitely can't go to her now!' _

While Natsuki was battling her internal war of hormones and embarrassment. Mai decided to ask the question of the hour. "Alright Nao-san, what do you want out of this?"

"Well seeing as I won't be using my phone for a bit, I'll need something that'll help occupy my soon to be bored fingers. I want Kuga's PSP." Nao replied. _'Stupid mutt always getting herself into hard spots. I don't even know why I bother...' _(Don't you just love frienemies!)

"What? You want to take my portable source of awesomeness?" Yelled the very distraught puppy.

"Please, like Fujino won't get you another one if you pull out your 'I broke my toy' pout on her. Besides it's not like you'll be left with nothing, don't you have a 360 and a damn Wii?" Nao said knowing she was right.

"But... those are my relaxation devices. I need them!" Natsuki wailed trying to find a way out of giving up one of her beloved systems.

"Isn't that what your Ducati and Fujino are for?" Nao retorted with her 'I've got you now' smile.

"B-Baka! Me and Shizuru are just friends damn it!" Natsuki said while a level three blush came to her face.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that enough times and maybe you'll start to believe your own bullshit. Honestly pup, do you think we're blind or just stupid? Come on tell me I'm not right Tokiha."

"I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about Nao-san... And for future reference I like being alive, just in case you were on the fence about that." Mai answered while trying not to freeze under Natsuki's killer ice glare.

"Yeah well we all can't be bad-ass like me. So what's it gonna be mutt? Tick tock, tick tock..."

"Fine. But I swear Yuuki if you try in any way to fuck me over on this I will hunt you down and make you wish you never heard the name Kuga. There are worse things than death and I know how to do all of them." Natsuki stated with her master level death glare and an aura of tension around her that could have been cut with a knife.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Nao said while trying not to think of the ungodly things that would be in store for her if she messed this up. "Now here's the plan. Since we've got to get Kikukawa alone in order for this to work; we need to do something that'll get her and Fujino out of the counsel room. Kuga you're gonna have to start a fight but I doubt it'll be hard since you _are_ a damn delinquent."

"Tch, believe me spider the same thing could be said about you." Natsuki answered while crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's the spirit mutt! Now, since Fujino'll never miss out on an opportunity to spend time with her beloved puppy," Nao started with a smirk, "I figure we start enough of a scene in front of the school that Suzushiro and her will have to come out to defuse the situation. I'm sure you'll enjoy beating the shit out of Masashi for a good cause and a little revenge in front of everybody anyway."

This news put a whole new spin on the situation at hand since Natsuki was still pretty pissed off that he'd gotten way too many looks at her in the most compromising positions. Natsuki started grinning like a mad woman when her mind began coming up with some pretty interesting things she could do to make him forget what he saw. Hell! Maybe even things that would make him forget his own name!

"Question, how are we going to get Takeda-san to go along with this? I mean I'm pretty sure people don't like getting their asses kicked in front of their school." Mai asked with a confused look on her face.

"Who says we're gonna ask him." Nao stated matter of factly, "Moving right along. All you have to do Kuga is wait for me to bring the human punching bag to the front of the school." At the questioning looks she was given she decided to explain some more, "Come on you guys know I have some tricks up my sleeve to get idiots to follow me. It'll be a piece of cake. Anyway, remember Kuga since I am helping you out here don't get all pissed off at me when I do something to get you to start letting out your rage. Tokiha your job is to be out in front of the counsel room when I get Suzushiro to come break up the action. I'm sure you can figure out your own way to get Kikukawa to look into getting those files out of that laptop. Just make sure you ask her to talk to you in private first since I'm sure she'll be right behind Suzushiro. Don't worry about Fujino cause she'll be coming with us since I'll tell her Kuga's involved."

"All right this all sounds pretty good but me getting into trouble isn't gonna help me stay on Sakomizu's good side." Natsuki said with her brows furrowing.

"Trust me with the way I'm gonna set things up everybody'll think he started it all. Just make sure he's out for the count before we get there and that you convince Fujino of your innocence since you'll be the one saying what happened. I wouldn't worry about Suzushiro since Fujino won't want you to get into trouble since it'll cut in on your alone time." Nao finished getting a growl out of Natsuki. "All right show time's tomorrow morning folks so be ready to get the ball rollin'. I'll expect payment by the end of the day or I'll tell Fujino everything got it?"

"Only if this works Yuuki." Natsuki made sure to look her in the eye to let her know there was no room for error.

"Trust me, with a mastermind like me on the job everything will go smoothly."

-Next Day-

"Wow, I didn't know one well aimed swing would make him go down faster than Pamela Anderson." Natsuki told Mai while they were debriefing back at the dorms.

"Yeah, I barely had enough time to give Yukino-san my laptop since they believed you right away. Well I guess it's not too surprising with the history between you two. That and I'm pretty sure Fujino-san doesn't care for him much since he was able to see bits of you she hasn't had a chance to get to yet." Mai told her while trying to hold back her laughter.

"You know what Mai? I really fucking hate you. I mean seriously your lucky I'm in a good mood so I'm not gonna make you have a close encounter with my fist. That and your gonna finish my last essay since your life will be depending on it."

"Oh, come on Natsuki! It was only a joke." Mai then tried to give her own version of 'puppy eyes'.

"Wow really? Cause I'm not laughing." Natsuki said while leering at her. _'Please, nobody can give that look better than Shizuru. It's bad enough I fall for that and everything else she does to me. I need to keep some kind of dignity damn it!'_

"Fine, but it's not going to be the essay of the ages." Mai said with a resigned sigh. _'Maybe I played that one a little too far... All well I'll just swap her mayo with miracle whip for a week, that'll teach her.'_

"Ha! Does it really look like I give a damn? Anyway, whens the laptop coming back?" Natsuki asked while pulling out one of her motorcycle mags and going to get comfortable on her bed.

"Yukino-san said she'll have it back to me by seven, so everything will be ready to hand in tomorrow. Did you give Nao-san your precious toy?"

"Yes sadly, but that stupid spider forgot one very important detail." Natsuki answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Well in order to play on a gaming console you kind of need a game. I sure as hell wasn't giving up my Grand Theft Auto or any of the others she wanted."

"Geez... You guys will find any loophole to get a stab at each other." Mai said while chuckling.

"All's fair in hate and war."

"Well I guess since that's all settled I better go start dinner since Mikoto will be back from kendo soon."

-Doomsday-

"Natsuki, I have decided to make you dinner tonight since you did so well on your essays today. I am making your favorite." Shizuru said in her flowing Kyoto-ben.

"Mayo-burgers! Really?" Natsuki was so happy if she really did have a tail it would be wagging like a whip right now.

"Ara, Natsuki is so kawaii!" Shizuru said with her happy pose and 'Natsuki is so cute' smile.

"Sh-Shizuru! Can't you go five minutes without embarrassing me?" Natsuki yelled while turning her head to try and hide her blush.

"Ara, but my Natsuki needs a good dose of teasing to keep her in cute mode. Fufu..." Shizuru answered with fondness seeping into her eyes making Natsuki's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

"Mou Shizuru, one of these days your going to make my face stay this color permanently." Natsuki told her with a frown.

"Natsuki no ikezu! Do you not like to make me happy? Natsuki must hate me!" Shizuru said while starting to sob. Of course we all know this is just another tease since after covering her face with her hands to 'stop the tears' she started to smile waiting for Natsuki to panic.

If it's one thing Natsuki can't take it's seeing Shizuru hurting. She quickly tried to think of something to say to stop the waterworks. "No Shizuru! You know that's not true! I want to make you happy! I-It's just embarrassing... e-especially when you do it in public..." Natsuki finished while suddenly finding the grass very interesting and playing with the hem of her jacket.

"So does my Natsuki... l-like me?" Shizuru said with shaking shoulders.

"Y-Yeah... so please stop crying." Natsuki told her while turning her puppy eyes to maximum cuteness.

Shizuru couldn't hold herself any longer with Natsuki being so cute so she pounced on her hugging tightly with a huge smile on her face while saying, "Ookini, Natsuki."

Natsuki noticed there were no tears but she really didn't give a damn at the moment. She was just happy Shizuru felt better.

After releasing her hold, Shizuru turned to leave but before she started to walk away she said over her shoulder, "Good so my Natsuki will not be late for our date tonight. Dinner will be in my room at seven so do not keep me waiting Nat-su-ki." She flashed a genuine smile for good measure and walked off thinking, _'Ara, I think I've waited long enough... That and I have heard from a little birdie that you have been a bad puppy lately so I will teach you a lesson you will not soon forget but believe me you will enjoy it fufu.'_

Meanwhile back in Natsuki's head her brain was trying to process many things at once. Things like why was Shizuru swaying her hips like that as she walked away? That question was quickly followed by why she noticed that of all things? Then on to pondering when the hell had it gotten so fucking hot out here? Her poor shell shocked mind was about to keep going thru this vicious cycle of thought but thankfully her ears thought it was high time to send what Shizuru had spoken to her via express mail with urgent stamped all over it. When her mind finally processed the information she did the only thing she could do...

"SHIZURU!"

Oh yeah, it was gonna be one hell of a night!

Hehe, sorry if I left some of you in suspense as to what happened at dinner but you can all kind of guess that the rating would have to go up for me to write that out. Forgive me but I wanted to see if people would even like the way I write so I decided to see what kind of reviews I got for it till this point. So if you really want to know send some reviews my way. Pretty please with sugar on top and a stripper in your lap? Anyway I have some other ideas for this pairing that I don't think anyone has touched on before so if this is a hit I'll start writing one of those.


	2. Logon

Seems like I might be on the right track with this whole writing thing, so I'm going to give a taste of what some of you wanted. Sorry in advance for disappointing some by not getting to Natsuki's 'punishment' quite yet. My bad everyone, but I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so I've decided to put the bait back out there to see if I can get some encouragement to finish this up on a scandalous note.

Okay once again let me point out that I'm still pretty new when it comes to writing in-depth stuff so bear with me. And as everyone else says reviews will be very welcomed! Reviews make Phoenix a very happy author. ^_^

**Warning: **Just like the first half, this fic contains some heavy language. It also contains heavy 'petting' between two women. So if you're not into reading about two females being intimate with one another, I highly recommend you turn back now.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah still don't own anything but a girl can dream...

Mainframe Insanity

Disc 2

Time: Around 6:30

Place: Mai/Mikoto/Natsuki's dorm room

Threat level: Well past yellow but not quite red so you can say it's in the deep orange. Either way it's not looking too good for a certain blue haired biker...

"Mai, I've got this feeling that my body might be in great danger. I'm also really worried that the clothes I've got on might not see the light of day ever again." Natsuki said while debating whether she should keep her beloved dark blue 'Bullet Bill' (1) t-shirt on or sacrifice a different one to the unknown. At least she was confident that her black cargo pants (which hugged her in all the right places) and her favorite blue flame TUK low quarters (2) could make it through just about anything. Well she hoped anyway...

Mai thought since Natsuki hadn't jumped on a plane to go live in Antarctica with the penguins, that maybe she wasn't as worried as she let on. With that in mind she decided to state the obvious, "You know Natsuki, you can always just ask Fujino-san for a rain-check or ask her to take you to a restaurant instead. You know a place with a lot of people... Maybe then you can finally go to that Hard Rock Cafe (3) you've been talking about lately."

"Um, I don't know Mai. I kinda already said I was going or at least I think I did..." Natsuki responded. _'Does standing around waiting for your brain to reboot count as saying yes?'_

"What do you mean you don't know if you agreed to it or not? It's not like she asked you what the meaning of life is. I mean it's a relatively straight forward question. I didn't think you were that dumb Natsuki." Mai said while trying not to smile. _'I think this girls huge sense of denial might meet it's maker tonight... It's about damn time too.'_

"Oi! What the hell do you mean by that? It's not my fault my brain wasn't cooperating with me at the time! You try thinking of more than three things at once and see if you can pay attention!" Natsuki yelled with a huff while trying not to think about those very thoughts for what had to have been the millionth time today.

_'Gotcha!'_

"Is that right? Why don't you share these thoughts with your good friend Mai and maybe I can help fix the mush in your head you call a brain." She said with an evil grin.

Natsuki finally caught on to her mistake and decided that trying to change the subject might help get her out of the grave she'd just dug. "Did I do something horrible in a past life? I mean I must have been one serious piece of work if I have to have 'friends' like you to make my life a living hell." Natsuki asked while crossing her arms and scowling.

"Nice try Natsuki but you know you can't run away from this forever. My, my look at the time. You better get going before you have to pay the penalty for being late ...unless of course your into that sort of thing." Mai said with a wink.

"B-but I'm nervous... Shizuru's been acting strange lately." Natsuki tried not to blush when she thought about a certain set of hips swaying in a very interesting way.

Mai came to the conclusion that all Natsuki needed was a 'push' in the right direction. "Natsuki, you know I'm your friend no matter how many times you threaten my life. So I'm going to help you out because I care." With that she pulled Natsuki into a hug while signaling Mikoto to open the door. Then without further thought she threw Natsuki out the door and kicked her in the ass for good measure. I mean what are friends for right?

Before Natsuki could react the door was slammed shut and a desk was promptly shoved in front of it. While she rubbed her sore ass she heard Mai's voice carry through the door, "Natsuki it's 6:50 if I were you I'd either start making my way to Fujino-san's room or find a nice cave to live in for the rest of my life."

"I fucking hate you..." Natsuki answered dejectedly with a bowed head while beginning to make her way to the devil's playground.

"I love you too buddy!" Was the last thing she heard before setting off for the senior dorms.

-March of the Sort-a-Kinda Brave-

_'Okay Natsuki you can do this. It's just dinner and the most important thing is that there is mayo involved, with a bit of hamburger and bread. No need to get worried since your going to have a good meal with your best friend. A best friend that has been there for you working her way into your heart when everybody else was just too afraid of you or just wanted something from you. A best friend who has been in love with you for god knows how long... Crap! I'm so boned!' _ For a split second Natsuki started thinking that the whole finding a nice cave idea sounded like a really good thing to do at the moment. Then she thought that the one and only 'Kuga, Natsuki' never runs away from anything or anyone. Well at least up until this point... After she finally rounded the corner leading to Shizuru's room she thought about how hurt she would be if she decided to just run off. So with that in mind she finally made her way to the door of destiny. (Hey you can get pretty melodramatic when in a tough situation.) After taking a few deep breaths to get her mind into somewhat of a functioning state, she knocked. Good thing for her she decided to take those breaths because as soon as Shizuru opened the door she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to do anything but stare for the next couple of seconds, maybe even minutes. And here's why:

Upon hearing a very determined knock, Shizuru set down the cup of tea she had been sipping and smoothed out her outfit as she stood to answer. She had decided to wear a black skirt with an asymmetrical ruffled hem and a fitted long sleeved button-up blouse in light fuchsia. The top button was left open to reveal a silver necklace which held an emerald in a small swirl of silver. (She had bought it to remind herself of Natsuki's eyes.) The outfit was finished off with a pair of heeled mid calf leather boots. Her hair was up in a rooster tail bun (4) with her bangs and two thin strands of hair loosely framing her porcelain face. When she opened the door she was greeted by the most adorable sight... There stood Natsuki with a fire engine red blush while wearing the cutest outfit she'd seen on the love of her life in what seemed like ages. "Ara, I'm glad to see my Natsuki made it right on time so she wouldn't leave me waiting to see her cute face."

Poor Natsuki could do nothing but stand in front of the goddesses doorway and stare. Sensing this, Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's right hand to lead her in since it seemed that she wouldn't be able to do much else without help.

After feeling something very soft and warm in her hand Natsuki finally snapped out of her stupor. She'd never had the opportunity to see Shizuru in casual clothing before. It always seemed that they never really had the time to see each other outside of school. Fighting orphans and investigating her mother's death along with trying to find out more about SEARRS left her with only enough time to sleep and maybe attend classes. So it was little wonder she had that reaction. That didn't mean it still wasn't embarrassing as hell.

Shizuru's room was as she expected, neat and organized. Since she was a third year she had a room all to herself so the décor was all Shizuru. There was a comfortable looking tan couch on the far right side of the kitchen/living room up against the wall that separated the bed and bath area from everything else. The door to the bedroom was shut and she was glad since she was sure she didn't want to know how she would react to seeing anything too personal. There was a small kitchen on the far left side in white with a small bar/counter separating it from the living room. A small dinning table was up against the wall on the near left. An entertainment center could be seen on the far side of the space underneath a fairly large window. There was a small coffee table in front of that with a small tan loveseat behind it completing that area.

"Ara, is Natsuki happy with the set up?" Shizuru teased since Natsuki hadn't moved away from doorway while she was looking around.

"B-Baka! I was just thinking your room is probably bigger that others since you're the beloved Kaichou-sama." Natsuki snickered trying to play down her blush.

_'Oh my sweet Natsuki, you know I can never resist an opportunity for teasing and you just keep giving them to me.'_ Shizuru thought. "So my Natsuki does not like my room? Ikezu!" She responded while sniffling.

"No Shizuru it's not like that! It's n-nice I like it... it reminds me of you." Natsuki stammered, again not thinking about how her words could be interpreted a totally different way.

"Natsuki is too sweet." Shizuru said with a smile earning herself a deeper blush for her troubles. "Now I know my Natsuki must be very hungry, so please have a seat at the table while I serve dinner."

Catching on to her verbal misstep Natsuki complied while grumbling, "Damn woman and her constant teasing... gonna die from a freaking _aneurysm _one of these days."

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at the grumpy bluenette.

-So... How's it goin'?-

Dinner was pretty uneventful, if you took out the minor threats and teasing centered around Natsuki graduating on time next year that is. It was agreed after some cleaning up that they would watch a movie since it was the beginning of the weekend anyway. For Natsuki's sake Shizuru had rented Blade Runner (5) since it was one of her favorites and she didn't want her to have an excuse to leave early. So they both ended up sitting on the love seat since it was 'conveniently' placed in front of the TV. About halfway through the movie Shizuru decided it was time to set her real plans for the night into motion.

"Natsuki, may I ask you something?" Shizuru spoke softly.

Since she was too focused to really hear the words coming out of Shizuru's mouth, she simply mumbled, "Yeah Shizuru."

"Does Natsuki promise to answer no matter what the question is?" Shizuru prodded lightly. _'Ara, I have to set this up carefully so I may receive a definite answer. Whether I crumble or rise all depends on this.'_

Finally letting the words sink into her head Natsuki turned to look at the brunette. "What's up Shizuru? You're acting more cryptic than usual."

"Please Natsuki, this is important. It is something I would really like to know." She spoke while looking into pools of forest green pleading with her own crimson.

Natsuki was really hesitant to say the least. She had a feeling this question was going to make her extremely uncomfortable. Looking into the rubies set in front of her, she could see the slight despair in those eyes and it made her heart tighten horribly. Memories of the Carnival rose up from their buried places, _'Her eyes are almost the same as back then... Maybe not as lost but it seems like she's close to a breaking point. I don't think I can leave her like this... What the hell am I going to do? I fucking hate uncertainty! It always seems like I'm in front of a huge void that I can't turn away from no matter how hard I try. Well I guess I'm just going to have to follow this one through just like last time. Hopefully she can take my answer and finally start to move forward instead of staying in limbo. Hell, I hope it does the same for me since I feel just as freaking lost!'_ After finally coming to a conclusion in her internal monologue; Natsuki finally decided to speak while turning her gaze back to the TV. She was sure she couldn't take the look in those piercing eyes much longer. "Alright Shizuru ...but you have to promise to be able to handle the answer no matter what it is. You also have to promise me you'll start trying to get rid of the pain you're holding onto. I don't think I can take seeing you like this anymore..."

Now it was Shizuru's turn to go into her own bout of deep thought. _'Ara, I never imagined Natsuki would be this sincere about answering. For as long as I have known her she has never gone into a situation without having some clue as to what it was about. My Natsuki really has grown since the trials of the Carnival. I suppose we all have in some way... Having to actually go through with some of the most difficult and horrible decisions to protect our most important person. Actions that most will never follow through with no matter how many times they claim they would do anything for a loved one. (6) Since Natsuki is willing to step into the unknown the least I can do is respond in kind.' _Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the tense subject she answered. "If that is what Natsuki wishes of me I shall try my best to keep them. I may not be able to accomplish these new goals quickly but I will do anything to make Natsuki happy."

Natsuki couldn't help but blush at that last statement. She thanked whomever may be listening that the room was fairly dim. After a second though she knew she was just lying to herself since Shizuru seemed to have some damned blush radar.

Shizuru decided that now was not the time to comment on Natsuki's cute blush so instead she switched off the TV. This left only a small lamp to provide light for the room.

"Okay Shizuru... I'm as ready as I can get, so ask away before I run off to live in the forest with the squirrels eating nothing but berries ...till I die from a lack of mayo of course." Natsuki said trying to lighten up the mood since she was sure she might pass out with all this tension around.

Shizuru smiled one of her real smiles that she kept just for Natsuki and dove right in before either of them had the time to change their mind. "Natsuki, I am well aware that at the ending of the Carnival you made it clear you could not return my romantic feelings but that you were happy I loved you. But since then with my feelings out in the open, I can not help but feel that you have begun to not mind my shows of affection as you had in the past. I also have begun to believe that you might have started to enjoy them, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Admittedly this is the very reason I have become bolder in my advances... So now, after sharing my thoughts with you, please tell me if I am correct in my beliefs. Have you started to feel for me in the same manner I feel for you?"

Natsuki was overwhelmed by the honesty in Shizuru's words. The only thing she could think of doing while she began to dig through all the barriers around her heart, was to lean her head back onto the small sofa while closing her eyes. She allowed Shizuru to keep hold of her hand as a small sign that she was truly going to give her an honest answer.

Shizuru could do nothing but sit and watch Natsuki's face while she thought. She had to resist the urge to stroke Natsuki's cheek while she waited only with the small hope that someday she would be able to do it freely.

After what seemed like an eternity for Shizuru; Natsuki opened her eyes and began to speak her eyes locked on the ceiling. "I'm... scared. Ever since my mothers death and my fathers abandonment, I have told myself everyday that I didn't need anyone in my life. But you stayed no matter how I treated you and even helped me after you became Kaichou. Then the Carnival came and you did all of those horrible things. At the end when I finally brought you back from the dark place your mind had gone, I can honestly say I was still disgusted with the things you had done. After some time, I really started to think about your actions and the reason behind it all. It was then that I finally realized that we were more alike than I first thought or cared to admit. After all hadn't I hunted for information on SEARRS and the First District to crush them for causing my mothers death and in essence my own. I did all of those things out of the love for my mother, whom I had lost... just like you did after I rejected you. After I finally pieced these thoughts together, I truly forgave you for everything. Shortly after, my feelings towards your constant teasing began to change. I realized it was just one of the ways you showed that you cared for me."

Natsuki chucked at this, "Don't get me wrong, I still can only stand so much so don't go getting any ideas woman! Well anyway... after awhile I started to look forward to seeing you. U-Um and I guess you can also say I began to notice a few more things about you. Okay before I embarrass myself any more than I already have, I-I think it's about time you stop being mute over there and say something. I'm seriously going to make friends with those squirrels if you don't." Natsuki finished while rubbing the back of her head with her free hand while blushing like a tomato.

Shizuru thought she was dreaming with all Natsuki had said. Then she realized that only Natsuki could speak her thoughts in this way. _'That talk about squirrels is something only she could come up with.'_ So after a few seconds of letting this all sink in, she decided that she needed a more direct answer to make sure this was really happening. "Ara, does this mean Natsuki wants me as more than a friend?"

"U-Uh... maybe? I-I don't know. I've never felt this way before... I mean I don't even watch those crappy romance movies or pay attention to all that other lovey dovey crap. I'm pretty sure I'm the type of person who needs to be hit in the head with a brick of emotion to get anything to stick. Having a thick skull looks like it might actually have some down sides..." Natsuki responded while frowning realizing there was a flaw in what she had always considered one of her superpowers.

With this Shizuru couldn't help but try her luck. Hey life seemed to be looking up, might as well give it a shot right? "Than if that is the case maybe Natsuki and I should try something to see if she feels anything." She spoke with one of her most devious smiles.

"S-Shizuru, did you put the heat on in here cause it's a little warm." Natsuki stammered while trying to very slowly move further away from the hungry predator, hoping she wouldn't attract too much attention to herself. Too bad for Natsuki this particular escape plan never seems to work. There's nothing like a good hunt after all!

Time to bring out the big guns. "Ara, does Natsuki not trust me? All I am trying to do is help her figure out her feelings after all. Natsuki must not like me as much as she says... Ikezu!" Shizuru said while going into her maximum strength pout and full blown puppy eyes. "I must not be pretty enough for my Natsuki!" She wailed with an extra sniffle for added effect while covering her eyes.

Our poor puppy could do nothing but sign her life away to the devil by immediately throwing her arms around the 'sobbing' girl while trying to reassure her. "O-Oi! That's not what I meant Shizuru! Y-Your perfect! I mean... you've even been looking really beautiful lately... N-Not that you weren't before! I-I mean... damn it!" Full blown panic can make you say the damnedest things.

"Than will my Natsuki try for me? Please? It is only a small request." Shizuru spoke with not much acting behind her question.

_'Damn she gave me the look! Crap, crap, crap! Alright lets think of this logically: 1) I already just told her the most embarrassing things. 2) It's not like I haven't been thinking about certain things anyway, ruby eyes, pink lips, soft skin... Oh fuck 3 might as well jump in and see what the hell happens.' _So with confidence from Kami knows where, Natsuki finally gave into what ever the hell she was feeling. "Alright Shizuru but if I don't like this 'something'... You know what? We'll just cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Ookini Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed with her happy pose.

"Honestly woman, you get like that every time I agree to anything that turns out to be questionable in nature. In more ways than one most of the damn time... Alright now I'm getting worried, hurry up and do this 'something' before I make a Natsuki sized hole in the door."

Not one to be told twice Shizuru rushed forward capturing her lips. For the first few seconds their lips touched shyly, well for Shizuru anyway. Natsuki was still in slight shock over the speed and softness of it all. Sensing that it might be okay to get a little bolder Shizuru started to move her lips a bit, mentally mapping her travels while drowning in Natsuki's sweet scent.

After a soft moan escaped Shizuru, Natsuki's instincts decided to kick in and help out. She started off by bringing up her hands to cup Shizuru's cheeks caressing the smooth porcelain.

Shizuru in turn moved her left hand up to Natsuki's neck feeling heat and shocks course through her wandering fingers. She put the other behind her neck to bring her closer.

Things started going a little faster after the initial touches as both women started exploring faces and necks with gentle fingers.

In an effort to get some much needed air Shizuru moved her kisses down Natsuki's chin and jawline, eliciting some very pleasant moans._'Oh Kami, she smells of sunflowers bathed in a spring storm...' _ When both caught enough air she went right back to Natsuki's lips sliding her tongue over them tasting a slight hint of the mayo her lover enjoyed so much.

Natsuki's hormones decided that they just weren't getting enough, so she shoved her tongue into Shizuru's mouth happily surprising her. She tasted of green tea and honey. Natsuki instantly thanked the gods of tea for adding more sweetness to Shizuru's natural flavor.

Shizuru lost herself in the feel and taste of it all and brought her hands down to Natsuki's waist. She then slid them underneath her shirt feeling the smooth skin of her sides.

After the intense shocks traveled up her spine, the hamster in Natsuki's head finally awoke after being knocked out by her unleashed wolf of a libido. So unfortunately it hopped back on it's wheel and her brain started working again taking in everything it had missed out on. She snapped open her eyes and pushed Shizuru away by her shoulders.

"Natsuki... Is everything alright? Did you not like it?" Shizuru asked with a tinge of worry in her otherwise lusty voice. Her mask had fallen a long time ago so Natsuki had a clear view of all the emotions playing across her flushed face.

"N-No Shizuru. I mean... Ju-just give me a minute to gather my thoughts." She answered breathlessly. After the worry faded somewhat from Shizuru's face, Natsuki began to study the woman in front of her. _'This has got to be the most intense moment of my life outside of fighting. I mean wow! I just made out with Shizuru and I'm pretty sure my heart wants to break though my chest right now. Is-is she blushing? Her lips are swollen too! Oh man, she's got that look in her eyes like she wants to eat me... and I'm not minding it at all!' _The wolf in her head howled ending anymore unnecessary thought while making the hamster take five. Natsuki got out her next sentence quickly so she could get back to the task at hand. "I've gathered my thoughts." So with the pointless use of her mouth for speech done, she pounced on Shizuru and got right back to where she had left off.

-End?-

Somewhat nerdy explanations:

1. Bullet Bill is the giant... well bullet that happens to be in most Nintendo Mario games.

2. Yes this brand of footwear does exist but my pair has red flames.

3. Hey I'm American so this is the only restaurant I could think of that Natsuki would want to go to so sue me! I'm just kidding I don't have any money anyways... sigh.

4. Okay this is one of the many ways the military refers to certain hair styles. Just imagine a regular bun but instead of it being tight and neat some of the ends are allowed to stick out kind of like a messy little fan along the outer edge of the bun from the top to about the middle. Don't ask me why but for some reason I find this style extremely sexy.

5. I love this movie! I don't care how old it is I still think it's a badass flick.

6. Hopefully I'm not the only one that thinks this way. Most ShizNat haters seem to think Shizuru's a psychopath for offing the First District but in my opinion people tend to happily forget that life isn't all rainbows and sunshine. (The Obsidian Lord helped in that department too if I remember correctly.) I for one would go on a happy killing spree or something close to it, if anyone hurt one of my loved ones. Come on! Even Nao blew a gasket when everything started to go south! Wow that was really dark... Yeah big sorry! Just consider this one an authors rant.

Okay people now's your time to share the love by hitting that little review button down there. Umm... Please? ^_^


	3. Logoff preview

Here's a little teaser for reviews and to let everyone know I am honestly trying to finish up this story.

**Warning: **Once again heavy language and to those of you who do not like two women being intimate, if you haven't run away after last chapter it's your own damn fault.

**Disclaimer: **If I could own something it'd be an RX8 with a custom black cherry paint job and tribal phoenix's hugging the sides. For now though I still don't own squat.

Mainframe Insanity

Disc 3

Taking advantage of Shizuru's momentary stun, Natsuki quickly pinned her wrists above her head on the armrest of the loveseat. Shizuru moaned at the attention and quickly opened her mouth sucking on Natsuki's tongue as it entered. Since she meet no resistance to her sudden passions, Natsuki settled herself between Shizuru's legs. She hissed at the heat that welcomed her even through the barriers of their clothing, which slightly began to irritate her. She licked down Shizuru's neck while her fingers slid down her flesh to tangle themselves in silken locks. _'She smells like jasmine on a humid summer day.'_

Natsuki's senses where overwhelmed as the sweet music of Shizuru's gasps joined the pleasant assault on her system. She began licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh seeing what other sounds she could get out of the ever composed woman. She started to slowly grind into Shizuru unconsciously adding sweet moans to the arousing melody.

Shizuru could hardly believe what was happening. One moment she was worried Natsuki would run off but now here she was pinned to her sofa being attacked in the most wonderful manner. She couldn't help but recall how the night of her dreams came about... Then she suddenly remembered that a certain puppy had been very bad and needed to wait for her 'treat' until she was properly punished. With this in mind Shizuru wrapped her legs tightly around Natsuki's hips stopping her movement giving her a bit more clarity of thought. Moving her hands to Natsuki's shoulders to cease the assault on her neck she heard a growl from her puppy, she couldn't help but start giggling.

Hearing this, Natsuki snapped her attention to Shizuru's face to see what was wrong. Things were going pretty damn good in her book so she couldn't understand why she was being halted.

Shizuru noticed the look on her lovers face so she decided to speak to avoid putting Natsuki off. "Ara Natsuki, as much as I love the attention you have been giving. I can not let my Natsuki play before giving her her due punishment for being a bad puppy."

Natsuki didn't like where this was going at all. Years of dealing with this teasing woman had taught her when to be wary. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that she should probably start taking inventory on what she might have done recently to earn the 'punishment' talk.


End file.
